Bah, Bah, Electric Lamb
by Da Koron
Summary: Slight Classic AU One shot. A little lamb who is quite different from the rest of his herd ventures out for a new home.


**A/N:** So this is, indeed, my first fan fiction that I've manged to type, so it may not be perfect. Also, the rights to the Megaman/Rockman franchise is something I do not own, it belongs to Capcom. So enough of this silly little note, let's move on with the story. -Kitolfy(Ballad-Of-Kitolfy)

_ We begin our story on an ordinary field with lots of sheep_

The herd that was moving all at a decent pace... except for one.

There was one that could be widely considered... "different" from the rest. His light cream coat differed from that of the snow white coats of the rest. He had blue eyes while the others ranged from brown to black. The little lamb also clad other interesting features that none of the other sheep had. He didn't have a face, his eyes being the only visible thing of his face, guards around his back and front legs that were mostly yellow in color, with some red on it. The lamb also had these strange brown things under his fluffy ears, as well as hands where his front hooves should have been.

The little lamb would always fall behind everyone, even the other lambs that looked much younger than he was. Then again, who would expect a lamb that fell down with every two steps he took.

Eventually, the little lamb got pretty tired, he was so tired he couldn't even move a single bit. So he did the most logical thing to do.

Take a little rest. None of the other sheep in the herd even noticed that one was behind, and they could honestly, care less if he did.

When the lamb woke up from his little nap, it was already night time outside, complete with the moon and all of those stars.

He tried to look around for his herd, he didn't have anyone else to live with besides the herd he stuck around with. He had to look for someone to be with or else he would... die. So the lamb was determined to find somewhere to stay, until he could find the herd or settle down where ever he decided to stay at.

Next thing he knew was that he was in a much different place then the little meadow he was used to. Yes, it had lots of grass, trees, and even a lake. But there where also much harder, twisting, pathways that stretched all over the grass. There were also things like this that went over the streams, but they had poles and metal railing. Lastly, there where these things on poles that had almost as much light as the warm sun could.

The lamb wondered all over this new place, looking at everything his little blue eyes could take.

Then, he saw a figure sitting down on a few rocks. Curiously, the lamb decided to take a closer look at the figure on the rocks.

When he got there, the figure looked very convincingly human, but it had these shiny parts over his ears, they looked an awful lot like the lamb's "ear pieces", but they where orange, not brown like his.

The person looked around eleven or twelve, thirteen at the most, he had dirty blonde hair that was covering his left eye in the front of his face and tiny bits of hair that looked like the horns of a goat. The tips of the "horns" and "eye covering... thing" where black as the night it's self. He wore a jacket that was dark blue with bits of orange, red, and yellow in the chest area, and the sleeves where dark blue and yellow. The boy had light gray pants and dark gray shoes. He aslo had emerald green eyes to top it all off

The lamb decides to get the boy's attention, just to see what would happen, if he would find his herd, or get a new home, he wanted to know the result.

But when he was tugging on the boy's sleeve, the lamb got these odd signals saying things along the lines of "energy low, system will go into a sleep mode in 0:05:00".

Before the boy could even turn to see who was needing his time, the little lamb was already fast asleep, recharging and dreaming.

The boy was rather frightened by this sight, thinking that the poor lamb was badly hurt, or was knoked out, or worse.

So he scooped up the lamb and headed home without a moment to delay.

The lamb finally woke up after a good night's rest. Then he noticed something.

He wasn't in the same place that he was before, it was hard all around, either made of stones or metal. The lamb was on some metal plane that was supported by one thick pole.

Then, he noticed his right arm. Something was engraved in it. It went something along the lines of "**DWN-077 LAMB... KIDD, BUT TO BE LATER CALLED SHEEP MAN OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT"**

Well, that hardly had an impact, and the little lamb gave off a rather loud, scared, bah.

After he did that a few times, some one came, at long last.

The person who came was... that boy that he saw last night? "Lamb... Kidd" decided to take that he was kind of like a "Mama".

The boy simply picked up Lamb"... Kidd" and spoke softly "There's nothing to worry about. This is your home now"


End file.
